


love me, love me

by FantasySwap



Series: touch me, touch me [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: For Klaus, waking up has never been fun. It’s always been accompanied by a splitting headache, fuzzy memories of the night before or, worse, perfectly clear memories of the night before. None of these are particularly enjoyable things to wake up to. This time, though, he wakes up just like he fell asleep: comfortable, warm, safe. He feels perfectly at home here in Diego’s bed, in Diego’s arms. Like he belongs here.





	love me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> Think I managed to combine two prompts into one? _Diego having a praise kink and klaus taking shameless advantage of that??_ \+ _what do u think about like, a serious ish “ily” talk once they wake up, like “did u mean it?” “of course i meant it” and then happy crying (and probably fucking) everywhere!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> Idk i hope i’ve done it justice? <3

For Klaus, waking up has never been fun. It’s always been accompanied by a splitting headache, fuzzy memories of the night before or, worse, perfectly clear memories of the night before. None of these are particularly enjoyable things to wake up to. This time, though, he wakes up just like he fell asleep: comfortable, warm, safe. He feels perfectly at home here in Diego’s bed, in Diego’s arms. Like he belongs here.

 

Sunlight is filtering in through the gap in the curtains and filling the room with a luminescent sort of orange glow; it’s so peaceful and Klaus feels so soft and warm and good here that he takes a moment to look around. Diego’s room always freaked him out before they became - what? Lovers? Brothers with benefits? - _involved_ , because it was always so full of their childhood paraphernalia. Their comics, the newspaper articles about them. He even has his official Umbrella Academy box for his knives hidden under his bed. Klaus used to find it creepy, like a shrine to the past that Diego couldn’t let go of.

 

But now he thinks he understands, and it’s his favourite room of the house. It would make more sense if it had been Luther that turned out to be obsessed with their childhood glory, but he supposes the fact that it’s Diego is understandable too. Luther was Number One and so he gave his heart and soul to the job, to their team, in order to please dad. Diego, still running around in a vigilante leather suit aged 30, genuinely loves helping people. Maybe he likes beating people up as well, but he likes doing good as well. He cares.

 

Diego hates their childhood, hates their father and hates their past, but Klaus thinks maybe he keeps this stuff around to remind him of it. To remind him why it was worth it.

 

Klaus must be moving a little too much because before long Diego is shifting behind him, arm tightening infinitesimally before relaxing. He yawns and stretches, holding himself up on one elbow to lean over Klaus and check the time. As he’s doing this Klaus rolls over onto his back to stare up at Diego, watching him.

 

He really is gorgeous, Klaus acknowledges, with his defined muscles and his chiselled jaw, rough with a few days worth of stubble. Something glinting in the sunlight catches Klaus’ eye: Diego’s wearing his nipple ring, something that Klaus hadn’t had the capability to notice last night. It’s hot, definitely, and Klaus wonders if it’s especially sensitive.

 

“Mmm, sorry.” Diego murmurs, voice thick with sleep. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Klaus attempts to hide his face behind his arm, though he doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed now of all situations. He appears to have lost the skirt at some point in the night and so he’s naked except for Diego’s baggy sweater.

 

“Was already awake.” Klaus says softly, peeking at Diego over the duvet. Diego sees this and grins, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners as he runs a hand through Klaus’ hair comfortingly.

 

Klaus can’t get last night out of his head. Not the fucking, though that was incredible as well, but what came after. I love you, he had said to Diego, and Diego had said it back. Klaus understands that in the heat of the moment - or, y’know, after sex - people get caught up and say things they don’t necessarily mean, but he would never have thought Diego would be one of them. With the meticulous way he cleans his knives after a night out to the way he always had to take ten seconds to form the words in his mind before he spoke them out loud, Diego can’t possibly say things accidentally.

 

Which means he meant it when he said he loves Klaus. Right?

 

Except maybe he didn’t. Maybe Diego just felt bad for Klaus, who had sat in his bed pathetically pining after him all evening. Maybe he only wants to fuck Klaus but he doesn’t actually want anything more than that, and Klaus has been projecting his idiotically childish feelings onto him this whole time.

 

Diego must see from his face that something is wrong, though Klaus tries to keep his thoughts to himself. The lack of the harder drugs - because weed doesn’t count, _really_ Luther - has left him no longer numb to emotions and therefore pretty much an open book. It’s good for some things, because Diego loves to watch his face as he fucks into him and he likes to know exactly how he’s making Klaus feel, but it’s also a hinderance in this sort of situation.

 

“Hey,” He says. “Klaus. What’s wrong?”

 

Klaus doesn’t say anything, too afraid to ruin this perfect moment. Maybe not entirely perfect, but it’s pretty damn close and he wants to hold onto it for as long as possible. He just shakes his head a little.

 

“Klaus, talk to me.” Diego props himself up on his elbow and presses a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth that makes Klaus smile despite himself. “Baby?” He asks, cajoling, and Klaus melts at the nickname. He can’t resist anything Diego’s asks of him when he asks it in that voice.

 

“Mmm,” he groans playfully, even though his heart is thumping in his chest. “Last night.”

 

He doesn’t elaborate any further on that, so Diego hums questioningly under his breath. Klaus sighs, says, “You said— I mean, I said first. I guess. But you said afterwards. You were tired. It doesn’t matter, forget I said anything.”

 

Recognition dawns in Diego’s eyes and he swallows, a muscle in his jaw ticking. He nods slowly, carefully, and splays his hand across Klaus’ cheek reassuringly whilst he thinks of something to say. Klaus feels nauseous; he always does this. He has a good thing, a great thing, and he fucks it up somehow. Usually with the truth, because no one can ever handle his truth.

 

“Klaus,” Diego enunciates. “Remember a while ago, when I talked to you about Eudora?” Klaus flinches, almost unnoticeable, and nods. “Remember how I told you that I’d moved on?”

 

Klaus does remember this, because it had made him feel like he was floating and floaty and high all at once, hopeful in a way he hasn’t been for as long as he can remember. He lived with dad and he was a human ouija board, he moved out a drug addict and an alcoholic, homeless and lost and alone. There was never very much to hope for, but then there was Diego, and he didn’t have him but he had hope that one day he might, and that was enough for him.

 

“I’m not good at— at words.” Diego tells him, like Klaus needs telling. “I don’t know how to say things properly, in a way that’ll make sense. Some things are hard to say, because— just because of how important they are. This is something important, Klaus. _You_ are something important. I was trying to say it without saying it and I know how shit that is. So, okay. I guess this is me telling you.”

 

Breathless, eyes wide and brimming with tears, Klaus whispers, “Telling me what?”

 

There’s a beat of silence. Then, “I love you.”

 

”So you meant it?” Klaus asks, voice tiny and hopeful. Diego looks at him with the most wonderfully baffled expression, like he has no idea why Klaus sounds so insecure. Maybe he really doesn’t.

 

”Of course I meant it.” He says.

 

Klaus doesn’t waste a fucking second, surging forwards and fucking his tongue into Diego’s lips, parted in surprise. Diego kisses back tentatively, like the admission scared him somehow. Funnily enough, it’s given Klaus enough confidence to straddle Diego’s lap and kiss him so hard he hopes he’ll still be able to taste Diego on his lips long after they’re finished.

 

Klaus groans as he sinks onto Diego’s cock, inch by glorious inch. There’s barely any resistance after last night, but there’s still a delicious burn to accompany the stretch that has him arching his back and digging his fingernails into Diego’s chest. He grins in satisfaction at the red lines that bloom there, a stark contrast against the otherwise unmarked skin.

 

This is something they’ve never done before; Klaus can understand why, but at the same time he doesn’t understand why they don’t do this all the time because it feels fucking fantastic. Diego likes to be in control and Klaus likes to have someone controlling him, manhandling him, telling him what to do and how to do it. Diego likes to do all that, but Klaus thinks that after such a heartfelt speech he probably feels a little vulnerable.

 

Diego, Klaus thinks, needs to be taken care of too sometimes.

 

So Klaus rides him gently, slowly, driving both of them crazy. Diego is whining underneath him, head thrown back and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows. His hips are jerking; he’s not quite thrusting up to meet Klaus’ movements, he doesn’t seem to be able to do anything other than dig his heels into the bed and gasp, but it’s like he’s trying to help in any way he can. The occasions when his hips do jerk forward a little more, forcing his cock just that much deeper inside Klaus, have Klaus moaning and losing his rhythm. The different angle makes everything more intense— instead of having someone else have to struggle to find his prostate he can easily seek it out himself and hit it every single time. He wonders why he hasn’t does this more often in the past.

 

“It’s so good,” he whimpers, curving his body over Diego’s and taking his nipple into his mouth. Diego cries out, both at the sensation of his cock shifting inside Klaus at the new position and the feeling of Klaus’ warm, wet tongue against his sensitive nipple. The metal doesn’t taste coppery or unpleasant and Diego’s reaction when he sucks - eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, cock throbbing inside him - is truly beautiful so he does it again, suckles on it maddeningly soft.

 

All the while he’s riding Diego at such a slow pace that it’s beginning to drive him crazy too. He doesn’t really have any awareness of what he’s saying, but he knows that he’s babbling.

 

“So good, Diego, you’re fucking me so good. Just like that, just there, yeah baby. Oh fuck— _fuck_ , love your cock so fucking much.” When Klaus pulls back just far enough to watch Diego’s face, he’s pleasantly surprised by the reaction. Diego’s blushing a little, cheeks flushed lightly as he trembles and his fingers dig into the mattress like claws. Interesting.

 

“You always take care of me so well,” Klaus continues, not needing to fake the breathy, needy tone in his voice. What can he say? Love confessions get him hot. “Best big brother I could ask for, taking care of your baby brother like this. Tell me you love me.”

 

“Fuck,” Diego pants wetly, muscles tensing under his skin. “Love you Klaus. Love you so fucking much, so incredible.”

 

Klaus, desperate and wanting from the impossibly slow pace he set up, drags a hand down his chest. He almost can’t wait to get a fist around his cock but from the way Diego’s eyelashes flutter and he bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning, he’s enjoying the show. That alone makes it worth it. Klaus grips his cock in his hand - keeps the other planted firmly on Diego’s chest ‘for balance’ - and skims his fingertips over the head. His whole body jerks forwards at the teasing sensation and Diego gasps.

 

“You’re doing such a good job,” Klaus tells him, stroking himself slowly to match the rhythm of their bodies. At Diego’s quiet moan Klaus leans over him and breathes directly into his ear. “Do you like it when I tell you how good you feel inside me? How good you fuck me?” They’re purely rhetorical questions of course, because Diego’s reactions are answer enough.

 

He stiffens, thrusting up into Klaus once, twice, before he comes with a little startled sound, like his orgasm took him completely by surprise. Klaus can feel it inside him, hot and wet and filling him up so amazingly. He comes all over Diego’s chest less than ten seconds later, hand on his cock and tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from the sheer fucking pleasure.

 

After a few seconds of catching his breath, Klaus lifts himself gingerly off Diego’s cock. It slips out of him easily, softening and wet with come; Klaus settles next to Diego on the bed, his chin propped up on his brother’s shoulder. Diego’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing hard and fast, like he’s more exhausted than ever. Deep emotional conversations really do take it out of him, it would seen.

 

Almost absentmindedly, Klaus puts his lips to Diego’s skin, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses over his chest. He only gets the opportunity to so much as breathe over Diego’s nipple ring before there’s a hand threading through his hair and yanking his head back warningly, and when Klaus looks up Diego is watching him with a careful smirk. He’s coming back to himself.

 

Maintaining eye contact with him, Klaus licks his tongue flat through the come on Diego’s stomach, letting it rest on his tongue for a second before swallowing it. The taste isn’t pleasant exactly but the way Diego’s eyes darken and he looks at Klaus like he’s the sexiest thing on the planet definitely make it enjoyable. They stare at each other for a second before Klaus dissolves into unexplainable giggles, giddy from the sex and their earlier conversation. Nobody has ever been in love with him before.

 

Klaus rests his head on Diego’s chest - carefully avoiding the mess of come and sweat and saliva - and listens to the man’s heartbeat, steady and comforting. Diego pets his hand over Klaus’ head, over the hair he just pulled. Klaus closes his eyes.

 

“You know this means we’ll have to tell the others, right?” Klaus says, feeling happier than he remembers feeling without the drugs in such a long time. “If we’re gonna be, like… a real couple. They’re gonna find out at some point anyway.”

 

Diego nods against the top of his head, humming in agreement.

 

“Yeah,” he replies. “That won’t be awkward at all. But we don’t have to worry about that now. Right now, we need a shower and breakfast. I don’t want to miss out on mom’s bacon.”

 

“Let’s just… stay here for a minute?” Klaus pleads, snuggling further into Diego’s side. They’re both covered in sweat and come but he’s so warm, so comfortable here. Right here, right now, his life is almost exactly where he’s always wanted it to be: he loves Diego, and Diego loves him in return. He’s sober - or as close as he’s ever going to get without going straight edge - and his life is pretty much on track.

 

“I love you,” he can’t help but laugh, swallowing back a squeal. Excitement bubbles up in chest, needing some way to escape like his love is physically overflowing. God, what’s wrong with him? He feels so _light_. “I really fucking love you, Diego.”

 

Diego smiles fondly, like Klaus might just be the cutest thing he’s ever seen, and kisses his forehead.

 

“I love you too.” He smiles, and for once Klaus completely believes him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think there might just be one more after this, probably like 3/4 chapters? But if you want to leave prompts for more fics/series’ like this then I’m @fantasyxswap on tumblr :)


End file.
